


El siguiente

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Cheating, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando había empezado, Yuta sabía lo que estaba enfrentando.Sabía que Kazuya no era un santo, y sabía que iba a hacerse daño, pero no había podido resistir.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	El siguiente

**El siguiente**

Yuta se dejó caer en el colchón, mientras Kame se ponía encima a él, mientras empujaba dentro su cuerpo, con una pasión que siempre parecía mayor que la anterior, mientras casi parecía quererlo herir, y en cambio Tamamori gozaba de esa impetuosidad, y de sus modales animales, como si el mayor no pudiera vivir sin él y su cuerpo, de sentirlo alrededor y bajo de sí.

Yuta se dejaba llevar por esas manos y esa boca, sintiéndose más y más cerca del orgasmo, siempre demasiado rápido, deseando poder resistir y nunca pudiendo.

Unos minutos, y como había comenzado había acabado también.

Se corrieron uno tras el otro en pocos segundos, y luego Kame se descansó contra de él, agotado.

Tamamori, entonces, sin la urgencia del sexo, se dejó cunar por esa sensación casi cotidiana, por esa piel que había aprendido a conocer tan bien, tanto que le habría gustado poder decir que fuera suya.

Pero no lo era. Esto Yuta estaba obligado a recordar a sí mismo cada vez que Kame se corría dentro de él y luego se descansaba a su lado, era por eso que querría que nunca terminaran.

Porque luego no tenía mucho tiempo antes de tener que lavarse, vestirse e irse, o al menos inventar una buena excusa para estar en casa del mayor.

Porque Kame le respiraba en la nuca, porque la última cosa que quería era que Jin lo encontrara allí, que descubriera de su relación, que lo dejara por eso.

Cuando había empezado, Yuta sabía lo que estaba enfrentando.

Sabía que Kazuya no era un santo, y sabía que iba a hacerse daño, pero no había podido resistir.

Cuando era sólo un adolescente lo había casi idealizado, lo había hecho en su mente alguien diferente de lo que era en realidad, y cuando finalmente lo había tenido cerca, _tan_ cerca, había tenido que darse cuenta que Kamenashi Kazuya no merecía su idolatría, y probablemente tampoco su amor.

Pero si la primera había desaparecido temprano, el segundo aún se quedaba en su estado acerbo, incapaz de florecer y pues de marchitarse.

Se quitó Kame de encima, antes que fuera él a moverse, y se fue rápido hacia el baño, sin decir una palabra.

Sintió los ojos del mayor en su espalda, pero no se giró.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se limpió tan rápido como podía. Así como le había sido enseñado.

Cuando salió del baño, envuelto en una toalla, Kazuya estaba aún sentado en la cama, una expresión relajada en la cara.

Yuta se vistió, antes de echarle la enésima mirada, esperando que le dijera algo, que le pidiera de quedarse un poco más o...

O no sabía que esperar o desear.

Sólo sabía que tener que escaparse de esa casa como un ladrón lo humillaba, cada vez, y que quería no tener que irse, que quería tener el derecho de quedarse allí, con él.

“¿Ya te vas?” le preguntó Kamenashi, en voz casi aburrida, cuando vio el menor ir hacia la puerta.

Yuta se mordió un labio, esperanzado.

“No lo sé... ¿Cuándo va a volver Akanishi?” preguntó, siempre un poco desdeñoso al pronunciar ese nombre.

Kame se encogió de hombros, como a decir que no importaba.

Hipócrita, pensó Tamamori, pero se calló.

“No lo sé. Estaba a cenar con Ueda, no creo que va a volver temprano.” se levantó por la cama con movimientos estudiados, yéndole cerca y poniéndole los brazos alrededor la cintura. “No tienes que escapar, Yuu-kun.” le dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa, extendiéndose hacia él para besarle los labios.

Y fue entonces que Yuta se sintió sufocar.

Porque podía quedarse, pero no toda la noche como quería.

Porque Kame quería que se quedara, pero no porque le importara realmente de él, probablemente porque aún tenía gana.

Y él no podía más con esa situación, no podía más con esa casa y ese hombre que tanto había admirado y que ahora tanto amaba, lo odiaba por haberlo decepcionado, por haberlo engañado, así como había hecho con todos los que había llevado a la cama durante los años.

Era malo, Kazuya. Malo y con una especie de aura divina que lo hacía irresistible, que le impedía de irse definitivamente, que lo había dejado acercar y luego lo había herido de manera casi irreparable.

Lo hacía con todos, Kamenashi.

“Tengo que ir. No... no tengo gana de quedarme aquí.” le dijo, sonrojándose.

Kame levantó una ceja, como si se sintiera improvisamente herido en el orgullo.

“¿Qué pasa, Yuta?” le preguntó, mirándolo como si pretendiera una buena razón para que no quisiera quedarse con él.

“Pasa que estoy harto, Kazu, y que voy a volver a casa.” contestó el menor, en un murmurio, haciendo como para salir de la habitación, parado inmediatamente por una mano en su muñeca.

“¿Qué quiere decir que estás harto?”

Tamamori se quedó en silencio a esa pregunta, y el mayor pareció entender sin ulteriores investigaciones.

“¿Qué quieres que te diga, Yuta? ¿Quieres que te pide de quedarte y te declare mi eterno amor? Lo sabías desde el principio que no iba a ser así entre nosotros, que quiero a Jin y que sólo es sexo entre nosotros. Y tú has tomado tus responsabilidades y has aceptado, pues no tratar de hacerme sentir culpable, porque no funciona conmigo.” le dijo, los ojos entrecerrados y un aire desacato en la cara.

Tamamori se liberó del agarre, devolviendo la mirada.

“Lo quieres, ¿Kazuya?” murmuró. “¿Lo quieres tanto que te acuestas conmigo? ¿Lo quieres tanto que sigues mintiéndole para poderme ver?” respiró hondo, mordiéndose un labio. “Sé que no me quieres y que nunca lo harás, esto lo he considerado y aceptado mucho tiempo atrás. Pero no hacer el papel del novio perfecto, porque es ridículo. No te importa de Jin, así como no te importa de nadie. Tu amor es como una máscara, finges de sentir algo sólo porque quieres que los otros te amen, porque no puede vivir sin eso.”

Terminó su discurso con la voz que temblaba un poco, y luego tuvo éxito de acercarse a la puerta.

Hesitó al salir, girándose otra vez hacia el mayor.

“He aceptado, meses atrás, cuando hemos empezado a ir a la cama juntos. Y ahora estoy libre de irme, ¿no?” cerró brevemente los ojos, y cuando los abrió su mirada estaba más determinada. “De todas maneras, no hay nada que me ate a este lugar, ni a ti.”

Salió de ese piso, caminando hacia la entrada del edificio y sintiendo su bravuconería disminuir a cada paso.

Tuvo gana de llorar, pero se retuvo.

La admiración había pasado y había llegado el sexo, eso también había desaparecido y ahora sólo tenía decepción.

Y amor.

Eso, Yuta lo sabía, nunca iba a dejarlo.


End file.
